


After Sam / После Сэма

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Месяцы и годы слились воедино, но для него Сэм умер вчера.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279207) by katriel1987. 



> Бета: Del

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6434/431789884.0/0_178095_57c8ffcd_orig)

После Сэма Дин не рассыпался в прах. Он не покончил с собой, не сломался, или, по крайней мере, не подавал вида. Не завел жену, пару-тройку детей и собаку. Не пошел учиться или работать, не делал того, что хотя бы отдаленно походило бы на нормальную жизнь.

После Сэма Дин Винчестер только охотился — это все, что ему оставалось. Охотился, чтоб в голову не лезли мысли об утрате. Искал и искал себе новые дела, без передышки.

После Сэма Дин Винчестер потерял счет дням, потом месяцам, а потом и годам. Плевать он хотел на время — только если от этого не зависел исход работы. Оно больше не шло по прямой — месяцы и годы охоты в одиночестве слились в сплошное холодное месиво, и для Дина Сэма не стало вчера.

После Сэма Дин Винчестер растерял всякую осторожность. Травмы перестали его заботить, он редко лечился должным образом. Он сломал правую ногу, когда охотился на вендиго, приспособил палку под костыль и продолжил идти. Хромота с тех пор так и осталась, но он мог бежать при необходимости.

После Сэма и после сломанной ноги Дин Винчестер получил кол в левую ладонь от разозленного полтергейста. И просто вытащил острие из руки. Пальцы двигались хуже из-за поврежденного нерва, но Дину было плевать — он все еще мог заряжать оружие и стрелять, а остальное неважно.

После Сэма Дин Винчестер стал одним из самых смертоносных охотников в мире — он был готов на все, чтобы завершить дело. Его знал каждый, кто хоть что-то слышал об охоте, но никто не хотел работать с ним — рисковым, безжалостным и чертовски опасным, как запертый в клетке тигр. По выражению его глаз казалось: едва закончится нечисть — Дин примется за своих. И если кому нужен был совет Дина Винчестера, те просто звонили ему, а потом ко всем чертям убирались с его дороги. Охотники постарше клялись порой, что когда-то у него был напарник, но мало кто верил – только сумасброд или тот, кому надоело жить, сработается с Дином Винчестером. Сложно было согласиться, что хладнокровного убийцу с зелеными глазами, с ног до головы покрытого шрамами, может по-настоящему волновать чья-то жизнь.

После Сэма — спустя долгое время после Сэма — Дин Винчестер наконец взял на дело молодого парня, который начал охотиться всего пару лет назад.  
— Встанешь на пути — убью, — все, что сказал ему Дин.  
Парень был хорошим охотником, но слишком молодым и самонадеянным. Ему хватало дерзости работать бок о бок с тем, от кого следовало держаться подальше, — с живой легендой, которую заботит только уничтожение твари.

После Сэма, после сломанной ноги и раненой руки, Дин охотился с этим парнем. Сколько лет прошло – Дин не помнил, но знал, что достаточно. Волосы тронула седина, а двигаться из-за бесконечных травм становилось труднее, но он не давал себе поблажек. Дин замечал, как парень посматривает то на его хромую ногу, то на почти бесполезную ладонь. И плевать было, что там думает этот юнец, — Дин пришел покончить с поганым духом-любителем ножей. Он выполнит задуманное и уберется отсюда. 

После Сэма, столько времени после Сэма, в сумраке холодного кладбища в центральном Висконсине Дина Винчестера подводит нога, и призрак с ликующим хохотом вонзает нож ему в сердце.  
— Сука, — с досадой ругается Дин и стреляет в нее зарядом соли. А потом оседает на могильный камень.  
Он вдруг видит все вокруг до невозможного ясно – собственное дыхание в морозном воздухе, первые лучи лунного света на снегу, сияющую Венеру в вечернем небе. Призрак издает жалобный вой и растворяется в ледяной ночи, когда парень наконец поджигает ее кости.

После Сэма, после ноги, руки и ножа в сердце, Дин Винчестер сидит на холодном кладбище и пытается вспомнить, где он и почему.  
— Сэм? — зовет он, голос ломается от измождения и отчаяния. — Сэм, где ты?  
Дин опускает взгляд — столько крови… Сэм будет не в восторге. Перед глазами в ночной темноте, будто светлячки, кружат искры.  
— Сэмми?

После Сэма и после того, как Дин оказывается повержен ударом ножа в сердце, самоуверенный парень появляется как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать последние слова Дина Винчестера. Если бы он сам себя не слышал, то молодой охотник тоже не поверил бы, что этот голос, почти рыдание от отчаянной надежды, принадлежит Дину Винчестеру, машине для убийств и бессердечному ублюдку, который когда-то был человеком и волновался о ком-то.

После Сэма Дин доживает до сорока трех и истекает кровью на снегу в ожидании, что брат придет.


End file.
